Child seats for vehicles are seats designed specifically to protect children from injury during collisions in traffic. Automobile manufacturers may integrate child safety seats directly into their vehicle's design or, most commonly; these seats are purchased and installed by consumers.
The most common child seats are installed in the passenger seat besides the driver, with the air bag being disconnected. The child seat modules for small children are often installed such that the child is facing rearwards such as to face the backrest of the passenger seat in which it is installed.
When loading or unloading the child/baby in the child seat the grown-up must reach in between the child seat and the backrest of the passenger seat where space is often limited.
Child seats are used for young children, and are in some countries a requirement for children up to the age of two. For older children “booster seats,” are often used until the child is large enough to use an adult seat belt.